Going Beyond the Words
by voiretsavoir
Summary: Draco's life is going smoothly. It is perfect and peaceful. He is married to a perfect witch, soon to be a father and the horrible past is being slowly forgotten. Everyone is moving on and then in a snap, everything was taken away from him. AGAIN. But he will find his life once more and he will definitely bring everything back to normal...if SHE will allow it.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **UNBETAED**

Don't expect too much. I'm planning to make this a five chapter story, dunno if I can pull this thing off, but anyway, let me give you the first chapter. Written again at 3 o'clock in the morning.

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ENJOY! Thank you!

* * *

 **Life and love and why**

 **Child, adult, then die**

 **All of your hoping**

 **And all of your searching**

 **For what?**

 **Ask me for what am I living**

 **Or what gives me strength**

 **That I'm willing to die for**

* * *

Draco's life is already composed of waking up to the smell of roasted coffee beans and constant singing of a certain witch that he married 3 years ago, He smiled as he reminisces all the things they went through, every teasing, love making and arguments they had. A relationship that started out of the blue when they were just 5th year students in Hogwarts. Although their relationship was challenged and strained by the war, being on opposite sides of the battle and all, they managed to protect it and even made it stronger.

He can say that his life is anything but dull.

He stood up pushing the blanket away from his naked body and went to the bathroom.

Three years ago, the bathroom might've been a mess, everything _(from toothbrush to used pants)_ will be scattered all over the floor, but now, everything is in order. All things have its respective places and lined-up properly. Not a single dirt or mess will be spotted.

Sometimes Draco thinks that the bathroom is a reflection of what happened to his once messed-up life. The witch is like a whirlwind that instead of bringing destruction and calamity to his life, she did the opposite.

She built him and restored everything in his life back to its proper place.

Being wed to her does not only make her his wife. Hermione is more than that. For Draco, she became his lifeline. His hope. His life.

It scares him.

The love he has for the witch _will_ be or _might_ be the death of him someday.

He knows that.

His love for her is so intense, so full-forced that sometimes he thinks no one in the world,

no other human being,

no other wizard can love someone, like how he loves his wife.

Draco went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen quietly. He leaned on the door frame to watch his wife _(He still can't get used to that, it feels surreal)_ cooks,body swaying slightly as she listens to the music from the muggle device on the table. Her voice sounds angelic as she sings along.

He smiled. Warmth flooding through his chest.

Hermione, although she doesn't really admit it, has a very good singing voice. _(And Draco is the only one who have the honor to listen to her because she never sings outside the house.)_

4 years ago, just few weeks after the war, the two of them decided to live together...in the muggle world, away from everyone and everything to sort things out.

Every night, Draco will have these moments wherein every traumatic memory will come back to him all at once. He will stand up from the bed or clutch something until the flashback is over. Sometimes when all of it became too extreme, he will cave in and throw a fit, screaming, punching the wall 'til his knuckles bled, throw everything in sight and then Hermione, being a brave woman as she is, will grab his arm and wrap her arms around him until Draco can't do anything but sob and shake, he will only calm down when he hears Hermione sings a lullaby or something.

He hasn't experience those moments of darkness again after they got married, a year after they moved in together. 3 years had passed and eventually, the nightmares went away, becoming a distant vague memory.

He then walks towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned back.

"Good morning, Daddy." Hermione said. He can hear the smile in her voice, Draco beamed and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning, Mommy."

Hermione giggled, waving her hand on top of the pan for what Draco assumed, is a non-verbal spell for cooking. She turned in his arm and faced Draco, silly smile plastered in her blushing face.

"For merlin's sake, I can't get used to that, I still can't believe we are going to be parents." She exclaimed, practically jumping. Draco laughed as he remembers how they found out.

* * *

 _Two weeks ago, Draco came home immediately, not ev_ _en waiting until he finished the 3 day-mission given by the ministry, when he heard that Hermione got sick in a middle of a raid. The two of them are working in the Auror department and are frequently mission partners. Unfortunately, during that time, they have separate missions and can't go together._

 _He apparated to their home just near the shell cottage where Bill and Fleur are living together with Luna and Neville, he ran to their bedroom and called for Hermione. He heard someone groan in the bathroom and saw his wife crouching in front of the toilet, clutching her belly as she threw up._

 _"Get out, you don't need to see this" She breathed as she saw him standing by the doorway._

 _"Don't be silly, what happened to you? Let's go to St. Mungo's so that a healer can take a look_ _at you." Draco said frantically, kneeling beside her and grabbing her hair so that it will be out Hermione's vomit._

 _"I just got food poisoned or something Draco, don't panic. I took the potion already" She said standing up and walking to the sink to wash her face and mouth. Draco caressed her back and waited for her to get finished._

 _"How do you feel now?"_

 _"A little hungry." She said, giving him a small smile._

 _The two made their way to the kitchen and Draco made a simple dinner. When he placed the plate containing several pieces of meat in front of her, Hermione paled, stood up and ran to the bathroom again, Draco followed and saw her crouching on the sink this time.  
_

 _"That's it, we're going to St. Mungo's" He declared and went to their room to grab their robes then when he came back to the bathroom, Hermione is sitting on the tiled floor, brows furrowed in concentration as she counts something on her fingers._

 _"love?" Draco said, kneeling beside her again looking at her trying to decipher what she is thinking. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah" She mumbled, then she shakes her head and started to count once again. Her eyes are tightly closed this time._

 _Draco, not knowing what is happening, put his hand on her forehead._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked._

 _"How many days has it been since we came back from our mission in London?"_

 _"1 month." Then Hermione started counting again, holding up a hand to prevent Draco from speaking. Then she counted again, this time mumbling the numbers loudly._

 _"Hermione, I'm losing my mind here, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked urgently, starting to panic at the sight her._

 _Hermione looked at him then she started counting again. Draco opened his mouth to asked her again when she muttered._

 _"Draco, I'm late."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm late."_

 _"Late for what?"_

 _"Draco, I am one month late, my period is one month late." Hermione exclaimed._

 _Draco's jaw dropped and gaped at her._

 _No one's muttering a single word._

 _"I don't think, it is food poison." She whispered, and he then scrambled to his feet and ran to the floo leaving Hermione calling out for him._

 _He went to the manor to get his mother. Panting hard. He ran to every room trying to find the woman, the elves are looking at him, surprised at the sudden appearance of their estranged master._

 _"MOTHER!" Draco shouted then he stopped running._

 _He realized how silly and stupid of him to leave his possibly-pregnant-wife to go to his mother. He mentally slapped himself and turned around to run to the floo chamber again when he heard his father speak._

 _"Draco, how nice of you to visit at this late hour of the night, scrambling like a baboon, waking everyone up. What in the name of merlin is happening?" Lucius asked, glaring at him. He looks like he ran out of bed because he is only wearing his sleeping robes and then Draco saw his mother running behind his father._

 _"What's wrong Draco? Did something happened?" Narcissa asked, tying her robes._

 _"I just…panicked. Mother, I—well—uh—fuck—I think Hermione's pregnant." Draco mumbled as his parent's jaw dropped._

 _"What?" Lucius asked._

 _"Well, she's vomiting and well, I panicked. I left her alone. I really think we need to go to St. Mungo's, I'll be on my way. See you!" Draco said, walking towards the floo_ _again but then just decided to apparate._

 _Then Draco and Hermione went to St. Mungo's, Hermione calling Draco a lot of things for leaving her there. Draco did not really remember how it happened but then the two of them are just twirling around the room right after the healer announced the good news._

* * *

"So, do you have a mission today? Or you're free?" Hermione asked as she eats the pie she baked a while ago.

"I'm free, Potter's going instead of me, I need time for my wife." Hermione grinned shaking her head.

"Too bad the mission's in Paris, damn, I want to go to Paris." She said, Draco just smiled.

Hermione was given a maternity leave by the ministry when the couple reported that she is 1 month pregnant. Draco, however still continue his work but the department give him missions that will not even last for a day so that he can come home and take care of his wife.

 _Potter is a good head._ Draco thought. _and biased._

The couple sat on the dining table for a few minutes. Eating, enjoying the bright sunny day and the sound of soft waves of the ocean outside their house. Draco reading the daily prophet and Hermione reading the novel he bought yesterday. It became a routine already, Draco buying her a book almost every other day, enjoying the look of surprise and wonder on her face when she accepts it.

He finds her the most beautiful when she skimmed the spine of the books he gave her and smile as she ran her fingers to the pages as if she is being sucked to another dimension while he plays with the curls of her hair. _Life is a beauty._

Hermione moved all their plates with a silent spell and looked up to Draco, tucking her hair behind her ear. _She is perfect._

"Want to go to the lake?" She asked. "I've been cooped up inside this house for weeks now, I want to go out."

"Sure." She beamed at him. _Always perfect._

"Let's go then." She stood up and grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door.

"Don't you need to pack things up or something?"

"I've done that just before you asked this question." She said, showing Draco that magical purse of hers which he assumed contains all the things they might need for the picnic at the lake.

"Merlin, Hermione, use your wand sometimes." Draco said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his wand so that they can apparate to the lake.

The two arrived at the lake and Draco let her wife set the things up. Hermione just muttered a few enchantments and snapped her fingers then the blanket, together with the basket with foods and the books was laid out properly in the field.

"You're staring." Hermione cooed. Sitting down, she pats the space beside her.

"Well, it's really amazing how you cast all that without using your wand, love. Always amazing. You look so powerful" He said, laughing softly as he lay down on the blanket. He placed his head on her lap and then Hermione automatically threaded her fingers on his hair as if they have a mind of their own. She just smiled at him, shaking her head.

They regularly do this whenever they have the day off. The lake and the field around it, filled with flowers and herbs, they discovered it when they got lost in one of their mission, and since then, they started hanging out here. It's their sanctuary.

Their safe haven.

Draco lost count of how many times the two made love in this place. Under the stars or during the day. Whenever the mood hits them.

His eyes wandered to her face, taking in every detail, every moles and bits of freckles present. He remembered, before everything started.

Way back before they even started their relationship in 5th year.

 _Waaaay_ back before she even _formally_ met him.

He saw her already...

In the Diagon Alley, inside the Flourish and Blotts, running her fingers at the spine of the books placed on the shelf, looking excited, wonderful...and _beautiful._ He stared at her, wondering, how someone can look so happy by running their fingers on the plain covers of the _stupid,_ _useless_ books. Is she that poor that books can make her look dreamy?

He just stared at her.

And since then, He found himself staring at her, _invariable, consistently,_ _every. single_. _time._ For the whole duration of his studying in Hogwarts until now. _He just never gets tired of doing it._

He closed his eyes, smiling, enjoying the feel of his wife's fingers.

It seems too perfect.

Too ideal.

Too Peaceful.

Draco is beyond grateful that he was given this chance. He is living the life he did not deserve. After all the things that happened, after all the things he did. He expected that no one will accept him.

But then there she is.

Hermione Granger.

The pinnacle of his happiness.

He reached up to touched her face and she averted her eyes from the book she's reading to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He said.

Then Hermione gave him his favorite grin.

"I love you too." She leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead then she resumed reading as Draco nuzzled his face on Hermione's belly.

"Hey there." Draco said addressing the life forming inside Hermione who puts her book down and pulled her shirt up. Draco gave her a smile as he kissed her belly mumbling sweet words to the baby. Hermione brushed her hands to his hair, satisfied smile on her face, then she looked up and looked through the woods.

Her eyes narrowing as it followed a running figure who is wearing a black coat.

The running figure is running towards them. _them._

Draco felt Hermione stiffened so he looked up at her and saw her staring somewhere. He sat up and looked for the thing she's looking at. He found it. His heart skipped a beat.

 _GO!_ A voice screamed in his head. So, without hesitation, he grabbed his wand and wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione.

They apparated just in time as they heard the figure cast an unforgivable curse.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **UNBETAED**

I'm having a feeling that this fic felt rushed and forced. ** _Revising._**

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ENJOY the very short update! reviews please. THANK YOU!

* * *

 **As soon as there is life, there is danger.  
** \- Ralph Waldo Emerson -

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I told you, they will be like this." Hermione said, glancing at him before she went to the couch and sat. Pansy giving her a glass of water and helps wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Well, what do you expect love, someone tried to _kill_ us."

Draco and Hermione apparated to Ginny and Harry's flat finding everyone gathered at the living room. And by _everyone_ , Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy are present. They stared at the couple for a few moments before Hermione pulled herself away from Draco and ran to the bathroom. Draco and the others scrambled to follow her.

Draco immediately told them about what happened in the lake after he helped Hermione cleaned herself up. Her morning sickness is not just in the morning anymore. It is happening frequently and whenever she is stressed _(because she is worried when Draco comes home late),_ it's starting to alarm her husband but he'll give it one more day and he'll rush her to their healer.

"The bastard, whoever it is, attempted to _kill_ the two of you?!" Ron repeated, running his palms on his red hair. He is breathing hard and Draco cannot blame him, he is still pretty shaken himself.

"We're not sure, we did not exactly hear what the curse is." Draco moved towards Hermione to sit on the floor, in front of her. Leaning his back on her knees. Her fingers automatically began working on his hair again.

"Malfoy said he saw a green light moving fast towards the two of you. My god. What if it hits you?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course, we will be dead before we even know it." Hermione said with a small smile, trying to shift the mood but failing miserably.

"Did you report it already?" Pansy who is sitting also on the floor in front of Hermione, finally speak.

"Yes, I sent a patronus to inform Kingsley. And _only_ Kingsley." Draco muttered.

He closed his eyes. His whole body felt tired and numb. He doesn't know what to feel. One moment, he is enjoying his perfect life with his incredible wife, having flashbacks and being sappy then the next moment someone is trying to kill them.

 _How funny.  
_

He knew what e saw. It is a green light. He even heard _him_ utter the curse before they felt the pull of apparition. It is a good thing that Hermione can still apparate.

He noted to thank Molly Weasley for casting a protection spell on Hermione and the baby.

"Why?" Harry finally spoke. Looking at Draco, lines appearing on his forehead.

"Believe me, Potter. We have the same question."

And the room fell silent once again.

* * *

Draco cast a patronus in a form of ferret for the second time to ask Kingsley for a favor of watching their house first as they stayed with Harry and Ginny.

He was able to cast a patronus _now_ as a fruit of love, patience and labor of Hermione 3 years ago, A year after they married. He never understood the importance of it and he strongly believed that he will not be able to produce it, he cannot recall enough happy memories for him to be inspired but Hermione insisted and guided him patiently.

To his surprise, he casted a patronus during their honeymoon in the US, right after making love on their 3rd night. Hermione did not stop laughing at his expression of awe, indignation and delight for a duration of 3 months much to Draco's annoyance. He felt proud about it though.

Then after two years of being married, Hermione's otter patronus _morphed_ into a ferret. She showed it to Draco on their 2nd anniversary, lying on the field beside the lake. _I'll show you something._ He remembered her saying, then Hermione waved her wand and a ferret, looking adorable and proud despite of its size, flew out. Flying around them. Draco's heart almost burst that time at the amount of love pouring for the witch beside him. _He never felt so loved and treasured until then.  
_

"Hey," He heard a raspy voice called out behind him. He turned to look at the bed and saw Hermione sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're still awake."

He grabbed the blanket and slipped underneath.

"Go back to sleep, love. You need it" Draco whispered kissing her cheeks and slowly laying her down.

"You need it too, Draco." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Hermione looked up connecting her eyes to his, both remained silent. Just staring at each other.

"Don't worry—"

"Don't worry—"

They both smiled and laughed softly. Hermione buried her head on his chest as he played with her curls. And once again everything went completely still. Both are aware of what the other one is thinking about.

"I don't know what will happen to me if that curse landed on you." He whispered finally breaking the silence as he examined the ceiling of the Potter Residence.

"you're going to lose your mind, obviously" Hemione whispered back, statement intending to be a joke. But both did not laugh. She sighed looking up at him once again.

"Look, we are lucky to avoid whatever curse it was so let's just be grateful Draco and be more observant. Don't spend the night worrying about it, let's deal with thistomorrow. I am sure Kingsley's doing his best to look for him."

"I know that but I can't just forget about and _just_ be observant. He's intending to kill either of us. I am scared Hermione, it is not just the two of us anymore, you are pregnant. "

"Yes, I am aware of that, and I am scared too, but let's deal with this tomorrow at the minis—"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, sitting up. Hermione did the same and there is a scowl forming on her face.

"what—"

"Hermione, you are staying here with Ginny, Let me and Potter deal with this one."

"No."

"you are staying _here."_

"No. I am _not_ staying here. Draco. I am _not!"_

They stared at each other for what feels like eternity and Draco knew better than to argue but he will not let Hermione out of the house until he deemed it safe and killer-free. He can't afford to lose her _and_ his child.

"You will and you will let me deal with this." He said with a tone of finality.

"You know you can't keep me out of this. I might be pregnant but I can still put up a fight." Hermione countered, sliding out of the blanket.

"Hermione _please,_ don't be stubborn now—"

"I am not being stubborn Draco, I just don't want to be ignorant on what's happening."

Draco is feeling frustrated now, he knows Hermione needs to be informed of what is happening but he can't just let her out there with a killer on a loose and the fact that Hermione's hormones is acting at the moment making her emotional and sensitive doesn't really help too.

"You will not be left out on this, love, please come back to bed. We will talk about this _tomorrow_." Draco sighed, closing his eyes and composing himself. He really doesn't want to argue. He was actually hoping to get shagged tonight to release the stress.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and Draco knew that look.

"Yeah? Oh Draco, you know my sleeping pattern has changed, I sleep until 10 in the morning and I am pretty sure, that even before sunrise you and Harry will leave for the ministry." She said while pacing around the room.

"Don't start on this one please. You don't need to come." Draco ran his hand to his hair as he stands up to walk towards her.

"and you don't have to be so overprotective now. I can protect myself and the baby, I fought in a war—"

"I am not being _overprotective_ , I am just being careful, He's out to kill us."

"I _know!_ but I don't want to lose sight of you. I am also worried about-"

"I am going to be _fine_ Hermione. You're being too sensitive right now—"

"I am not being sensitive, I am just worried—"

"We're not going to fight about this—"

"Were already fighting Draco."

"We're not, come back to bed, please"

"I'm going with—"

"You're not."

"I'm going, you can't stop me—"

"YOU'RE NOT!" Hermione looked taken aback, she placed a hand on her belly and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again and resorted to glaring at him instead.

Draco ran his hand on his face and he looked up to the ceiling. Placing both of his hands on his hips as he tried to calm down. He's been on the edge for a month now and he is starting to have a headache this past few weeks because of the missions, He doesn't need an angry Hermione to make it worse.

"Come back to bed now, please love." He breathed reaching out for her arms but Hermione stepped back, looking at the floor then back at him, the glare is still present.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She muttered turning around and walking towards the bathroom slamming the door as she closed it.

Draco dropped to the bed pressing his thumb and forefinger to his forehead. He needs to calm down.

He waited until Hermione came back to apologize for shouting at her but she brushed him off and laid down on the bed. She turned her back at him without a word. Draco knows Hermione is beyond mad at the moment and explaining himself to her won't do him any good so he just wrapped his arm around her, hoping that she doesn't scoot away. But she did. She pulled out of his arm and Draco stared at her back. Irritation starting to bubble inside of him, instead of doing it again though, he turned his back on her too and tried to sleep determine to wake up early and go to the ministry first thing in the morning.

* * *

"We found a small trace of magic in your living room yesterday." Kingsley said, looking at them then turning his attention back on the paper.

"I am a wizard and Hermione's a witch. Might be ours…." Draco trailed off as Harry shot him a look.

"No. see, the magic we detected is something foreign. And based on the signatures that we have of the two of you, the magic is not yours nor Hermione's."

The sound of the grandfather clock seems to be really loud for Draco and he looked down to his hands as he rubbed them together.

"What kind of magic is it?" Draco asked, leaning over the desk.

"We haven't figured it out yet, but like I said, it is something foreign." Kingsley then leaned back on his chair and looked straight at Draco. "and _definitely_ dark."

Draco exhaled, not realizing that he's been holding his breath. He is starting to feel scared and paranoid. It feels like war all over again but this time, only him and Hermione is involved or there might be others but now's not the time to think about them. He's not Potter. He can't afford to have his life ruined by some mysterious-wannabe, who is obviously seeking out revenge on the two of them.

"It will be better for the two of you to stay far away from your house as possible."

"What, we're going to hide now? Hermione will definitely disagree with this." Draco muttered, agitated by the fact that the situation is starting to get similar to something he doesn't even want to remember.

"It won't be permanent, Malfoy and our house is undetectable to someone who has not been there." Harry said gaining a nod of approval by Kingsley.

"We assigned a few aurors there, they will look out for your house at the moment. We have a _few_ suspects of course…" Kingsley held out a hand to stop whatever Draco is going to say. "but until we confirm it, it will remain hidden. It's better not to have the information just in case something happened."

* * *

"Love." Draco called out, squeezing Hermione's arms gently. He saw Harry mouthed _'evacuate'_ to Ginny before they went out of the bedroom to give them privacy.

"Love-"

"Don't _love_ me now, Draco." she stepped away from Draco and turned around to face him. Draco took a deep breath in preparation.

"You left without me. You _really_ dared to leave and go to the ministry without me."

"Nothing happened to me Her-"

"uhuh, and I was left here with Ginny, not knowing anything about the killer. So, nothing happened to me too."

"Kingsley did not tell us anything, just so you know-"

"oh please—"

"Believe me. I don't know anything about the killer too, so we're even-"

"I don't believe you."

"Really, Hermione. I swear."

"Why do I feel like you're treating me like a child Draco-"

"Because you're acting like one!"

"Oh, just so you know Draco, I am a 25-year-old woman, currently pregnant with your child-"

"This is ridiculous, calm down Hermione!"

"It is not r _idiculous_ , you went to the ministry without me."

Draco resist to brush his palms over his face. It was already hard to deal with an irritated Hermione then, dealing with a Hermione that is being controlled by pregnancy hormones that gets her agitated by small things fundamentally unbearable and... _frustrating_.

He sighed and went to the bed to sit. He stared at Hermione's back.

"The only thing I found out is that someone went inside our house leaving traces of dark magic. That's all." At this, Hermione finally faced him.

"What?"

"Someone broke into our house, we can't go back for now." Draco repeated and Hermione went to sit beside him. He reached out for her hand and she let him entwined their fingers together.

"Did that someone took something? what happened?"

"Nothing happened, but according to them, he or she casted something foreign and they are still trying to figure out what the spell is." Draco brought the back of Hermione's hand to his lips when he saw something flashed in her eyes.

"and Kingsley said that we should stay away from the places we usually go to."

"what?" She looked at him incredulously.

"We will not go out...and we will stay with the Potters for now."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "What, we're going to hide now?" and Draco laughed as she glared at him.

"I just said the same thing to Kingsley."

"Wonderful."

Draco grinned, forgetting the possible-killer and their argument for now, as he pulled Hermione to him. He placed a kiss to the side of her head and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not permanent. We will figure this out." He whispered, nipping her ear and licking it after. He felt Hermione shivered. His lips traveling to her cheeks, trailing down to her jaw as his hands rub her back.

" _We"_ Hermione breathed.

"We." Draco repeated pulling Hermione onto his lap and kissing her fully on the mouth.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
